


Sono il tuo cretino?

by Enid_Black



Series: Challenge in Italiano [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Post luna piena, Sirius è un cretino, dopo l'incidente della Stamberga Strillante, ma Remus lo sapeva già
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-11
Updated: 2017-11-11
Packaged: 2019-02-01 01:27:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12694200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enid_Black/pseuds/Enid_Black
Summary: Scritta per la Hurt/Comfort summer challenge del gruppo Hurt/comfort Italia - Fanfiction Fanart, su prompt di Venda J. Croft:Sirius non pensava di riuscirci, ma quella volta che se l'è dovuta vedere da solo con Remus il giorno dopo la trasformazione, perché James e Peter non c'erano, se l'è cavata benissimo.





	Sono il tuo cretino?

Sirius era perfettamente consapevole che in teoria avevano litigato. Sirius sapeva anche benissimo che Remus gli aveva chiesto di stargli lontano durante la luna piena, almeno per un po’. Sirius era assolutamente conscio che Remus si sarebbe arrabbiato, anzi, infuriato. 

Ma per le mutande sporche di Merlino, James e Peter erano tornati a casa per le vacanze primaverili e Remus non aveva voluto sentire ragioni _prima_ di andare alla Stamberga Strillante da solo. Avevano da poco ricominciato a parlare, ma Lupin era stato perentorio nel dire a Sirius di _non_ andare da lui durante la luna piena né subito dopo.

E Sirius durante la luna piena non era andato (l’ultima volta, Lunastorta aveva ringhiato di brutto a Felpato, e solo l’intervento di Ramoso aveva impedito danni), ma che fosse stato dannato se avesse lasciato solo Remus ferito e chissà in che condizioni dopo aver passato la luna piena in quella maledetta stamberga. Era rimasto sveglio mezza nottata sentendo i lunghi lugubri ululati di Lunastorta che chiamava il suo branco.  
Prima dell’alba uscì dal dormitorio, sotto il mantello dell’invisibilità che si era fatto prestare da James, e si avviò verso il Platano Picchiatore. Con un bastone molto lungo ne premette il nodo e riuscì a fermarne i violenti rami. Si calò nel corridoio, e attese all’entrata.

Non appena le prime luci iniziarono a rischiarare il cielo, Sirius si trasformò in Felpato e percorse a perdifiato il tunnel. Arrivato alla porta, si ritrasformò in umano, tirando fuori la bacchetta. Tirò un sospiro di sollievo quando l’incantesimo di sblocco funzionò, lieto che Remus non lo avesse cambiato, e aprì la porta di qualche centimetro. L’odore metallico del sangue gli fece bruciare gli occhi, e cercare rapidamente Remus con lo sguardo. In mezzo alla stanza semidistrutta, il licantropo era tornato umano e cercava di riguadagnare il respiro, mozzato dal dolore della miriade di ferite che Sirius riusciva già a scorgergli sulle braccia e sulla schiena. Non perse tempo, entrò nella stanza e si avvicinò, accovacciandosi accanto a lui. Remus aveva la testa rivolta dalla parte opposta, e non diede segno di accorgersi che qualcuno fosse lì. Sirius non era affatto tranquillo: di solito la consapevolezza degli immediati dintorni del licantropo aveva del magico, il dolore doveva essere lancinante per distrarlo così tanto.  
Sirius toccò delicatamente la spalla dell’altro, dopo aver cercato un punto non toccato dalle ferite.

“Remus, sono io… cerca di stare fermo, cerco di aiutarti con la schiena.” Gli disse. Remus, di nuovo, non diede segno di averlo sentito, il che rese Sirius ancora più convinto di aver preso la giusta decisione. Richiamò la coperta dall’angolo e iniziò a guarire magicamente alcune delle ferite più profonde, cosa non facile: le ferite inferte da un licantropo guarivano con difficoltà (anche quelle autoinflitte). Passarono diversi minuti prima che Sirius ritenesse possibile appoggiare Remus sulla schiena. Lo aiutò a girarsi con delicatezza, lasciando che la schiena martoriata dell’amico si appoggiasse sul proprio torace piuttosto che sul pavimento scheggiato della stamberga strillante. Gli stese la coperta sulle gambe e su parte del ventre, le mani del licantropo la strinsero fino a far diventare bianche le nocche. Teneva gli occhi chiusi, cercando di regolare il respiro, come se fosse doloroso. Probabilmente, pensò Black, aveva le costole contuse; succedeva quando Lunastorta si gettava come un pazzo contro le pareti.

_Avrei dovuto essere qui_ , pensò Sirius. 

“Che ci fai qui, Black?” gli chiese Remus in un sussurro gracchiante, la voce sparita dopo una notte passata ad ululare e a gridare. Il suo tono freddo voleva essere minaccioso, ma l’unico motivo per cui Sirius trasalì alla frase fu per la sorpresa e l’orrore: doveva essere veramente doloroso parlare conciato a quel modo. 

“Sono venuto ad aiutarti. James e Peter non ci sono, non volevo che tu rimanessi ferito più a lungo del necessario,” rispose sbrigativo Sirius, prendendo dalla tasca la boccetta di Dittamo che si era portato dietro e versandone alcune gocce su un profondo taglio che Remus aveva sul torace. Lupin strinse gli occhi ed emise un gemito mentre il dittamo faceva il suo lavoro. Sirius frugò in un’altra tasca e ne estrasse un thermos minuscolo. 

“Engorgio,” recitò, facendolo tornare alle dimensioni normali. Lo aprì e ne accostò il bordo alle labbra di Remus, che girò debolmente il capo, piccato. “Dai Lupin, per piacere… lo so che la gola ti sta uccidendo. Ho preso questo the allo zenzero apposta dalle cucine prima di uscire, assieme al miele di edera che preferisci… è ancora bello caldo… ti prego, prendine un po’...” Sirius non si faceva certo scrupoli a pregare l’amico. Remus lo guardò ancora male, ma le sue occhiatacce non riuscivano a coprire la sua sofferenza, alla fine alzò una mano per prendere il thermos. Sirius aveva fatto salti mortali per avere il the, soprattutto per via del miele d’edera, che era piuttosto raro. La mano di Remus tremava e senza dir nulla Sirius sostenne il fondo del thermos, aiutandolo a bere. Era testimone delle cattive condizioni del licantropo che questi non protestasse ulteriormente. 

“Bene, hai fatto la tua buona azione, ora puoi andartene.” Gli disse Remus, testardo, con la voce appena meno dolorante. Sirius lo guardò con gli occhi stretti a fessura.

“Remus…” iniziò.

“Cosa?” lo sfidò Lupin.

“Taci e non dire cazzate, per piacere.” Finì Black senza astio nella voce, porgendo di nuovo il thermos a Remus, e guardandolo male fino a che il licantropo non bevve ancora. “Rassegnati, non me ne andrò.” _Non stavolta_ , pensò, prendendo l’ennesimo sacchetto rimpicciolito dalla tasca ed estraendo bende e unguenti. Passarono alcuni minuti in silenzio, mentre Sirius medicava ogni singola ferita e la copriva con garza e bende, usando un po’ di magia solo per evitare di usare l’adesivo mostratogli da Lily. Fu distratto da un peso che gli si poggiò addosso: rivolse di nuovo l’attenzione al licantropo e si accorse che si era addormentato, appoggiato alla sua spalla. Il cuore di Sirius si strinse, anche se lui cercò di ignorarlo: questa era senza dubbio la peggior trasformazione che Remus aveva avuto da quando i Malandrini si erano trasformati in Animagi all’inizio di quel 5° anno (e anche prima, raramente aveva trovato Remus conciato così male). Sapeva che questa frattura era colpa sua, che Lunastorta aveva tutte le ragioni per essere arrabbiato, e francamente, in un angolo non Black della sua testa, Sirius si sentiva terribilmente in colpa che il peso della sua idiozia dovesse essere a carico dello stesso amico che voleva difendere.  
Usò la bacchetta per raccogliere tutti i resti delle medicazioni e farli scomparire, e per far sì che la coperta in cui stava avvolgendo il ragazzo non si spostasse. Poi prese il mantello dell’invisibilità, se lo lanciò sulle spalle e prese Remus tra le braccia, facendo attenzione che il mantello coprisse al meglio entrambi. Non era facile: Remus era magro ma era anche alto, specie dopo la scorsa estate, e Sirius dovette fare molta attenzione per evitare di sbattergli le gambe in giro.

Sirius percorse a ritroso il tunnel che dalla Stamberga Strillante portava ai terreni di Hogwarts e uscì, usando la magia per premere il nodo dall’interno. Il sole era sorto da un pezzo, ma complici le vacanze primaverili, non incontrò nessuno andando verso la torre di Grifondoro. Madam Chips sapeva che non avrebbero esitato ad andare da lei se ci fossero state ferite più gravi. Incurante del peso dell’amico, Sirius salì le scale lentamente, anche se emise un sospiro di sollievo quando si trovò davanti il quadro della signora Grassa.

“Homo faber fortunae suae” disse al quadro della Signora Grassa, che non esitò ad aprirsi davanti al niente, abituata dopo anni di escursioni notturne dei Malandrini.  
Salì le scale silenziosamente e finalmente arrivò alla camerata del 5° anno, dove distese Remus sul letto a lui assegnato, coprendolo con la trapunta, per poi togliersi il mantello e riporlo. Ripristinò la dimensione naturale di tutto ciò che teneva in tasca e lo sistemò a portata di mano, poi si mise a tirare fuori degli abiti (un pigiama in realtà) dal baule di Remus. Mentre stava chiudendo il baule, sentì Lupin gemere e si affrettò a tornare da lui, sedendosi sul bordo del letto. 

“Shhh, shh Lunastorta, tranquillo, sei in dormitorio.” Gli disse, accarezzandogli delicatamente la testa e mandando indietro i capelli sudati. Gli stava salendo un po’ di febbre, ma Sirius se l’aspettava. Al contatto con la mano di Black, Remus inconsciamente si rilassò. Dopo alcuni secondi, aprì gli occhi, ora lucidi per la temperatura. “Ehi, ottimo vedere le tue pupille, amico. Ti ho preparato il pigiama, ti aiuto a metterlo.” Gli disse, evitando di dare un’inflessione interrogativa alla frase: sapeva che Remus avrebbe tentato di rifiutare e non aveva nessuna voglia di ricominciare la pantomima del thermos. Prese il pantalone del pigiama e guardò Remus attendendo, con un sopracciglio alzato. Lupin parve sull’orlo del rifiuto, ma alla fine fu Sirius a trionfare: attese che Remus si scoprisse (Sirius sapeva quanto odiasse essere di peso agli altri, ma era davvero troppo debole per fare molto altro) e poi lo aiutò ad infilare i pantaloni e di seguito la maglia del pigiama. Lo aiutò di nuovo a distendersi e fu lì che Remus, finalmente, cedette. Un movimento troppo rapido gli provocò una violenta fitta al costato e Sirius a malapena gli impedì di cadere dal letto, puntellandolo col suo corpo, proprio come aveva già fatto nella Stamberga Strillante poco prima. Remus, a quel punto, si girò verso di lui, gli strinse debolmente con una mano la maglietta che portava e nascose la faccia nell’incavo del suo collo. Il suo respiro si fece tremulo e Sirius sentì presto l’attesa umidità sul collo. Sirius l’aveva sentito piangere solo un’altra volta, quando lo avevano confrontato sulla sua licantropia. Quello era stato un pianto di sollievo. Non era stato rumoroso, Remus non era solito esternare troppo le sue emozioni. Questo, era un pianto di frustrazione e di dolore. Era completamente silenzioso, solo dei deboli singulti gli scuotevano il corpo dolorante e ferito. Sirius rimase spiazzato, fino a che la mano sulla sua maglietta non si strinse, e allora avvolse le proprie braccia attorno all’altro, attento a non premere sulle ferite peggiori. Non sapeva che dire, così optò per suoni vagamente rassicuranti (non che fosse un esperto) e per mettere una mano sul collo di Remus, che stringeva leggermente ad ogni singulto più forte.

“Sei un cretino… ti avevo detto di non venire…” gli disse dopo qualche minuto di calma Remus, senza spostarsi di un millimetro da dov’era, senza allentare la presa sulla maglietta.

“Beh, lo sai che non è il mio forte fare tutto quello che mi si dice. E poi dove saresti? Ancora nella Stamberga Strillante al freddo. No, no, non sono pentito di essere venuto.” Gli rispose all’inizio, con il solito tono pavoneggiante. Poi, sussurrando, aggiunse: “Non puoi chiedermi di lasciarti soffrire quando so che non c’è nessun’altro ad aiutarti. E devi smettere di fare lo stoico, non ti fa bene…” 

“Sei un cretino lo stesso…” e Sirius improvvisamente seppe che non stava parlando di quella mattina. 

“Sì, lo so. Ma… sono il tuo cretino?” gli rispose, lasciandogli un bacio tra i capelli. Remus tacque, ma anche la seconda mano afferrò la maglia di Sirius in una morsa disperata.  
Rimasero così alcuni minuti e Sirius sentì Remus rilassarsi gradualmente e finalmente parve addormentarsi. Sirius a quel punto si trovò con un cruccio: staccarsi (ma non era facile: sapeva per esperienza che le mani di Remus non avrebbero lasciato la maglietta), oppure sdraiarsi. La seconda opzione era molto allettante, ma non sapeva quanto sarebbe stata accettata dall’amico al risveglio. Alla fine la decisione fu presa per lui. Remus socchiuse gli occhi e alzò debolmente il capo fino a guardarlo:

“Rimani?” gli chiese, evidentemente esausto, con una nota di preghiera nella voce. Non era la prima volta che dopo la luna piena Remus chiedeva a Sirius di dividere il letto con lui. Remus aveva _fame di contatto_ derivata dagli anni di relativo isolamento e di continui spostamenti coi genitori, tenuta a bada dall’affettività della madre, ma Sirius aveva visto sin dal primo anno come a volte Remus si sporgesse per toccare qualcuno ma poi si ritraesse, come si avviluppasse su se stesso cercando di sopperire. Sirius riconosceva quel tipo di comportamento: al contrario di Remus, lui non aveva una famiglia amorevole, e aveva sempre avuto bisogno di contatto, ecco perché era il tipo di persona che buttava continuamente le braccia attorno alle spalle degli amici.  
Da quando si era reso conto del modo in cui Remus cercava di stare sempre dentro la sua bolla, si era preso come missione personale quello di invaderla. Era sempre il primo ad avvolgere un braccio attorno alle spalle dell’altro, ad appoggiare una mano sul braccio o a spettinare i capelli del licantropo. Tanto che ormai Sirius era abituato alle occhiatacce che Remus gli mandava in risposta, degli sguardi assassini così finti che avrebbero fatto tenerezza a uno dei peluche animati per bambini che vendevano da Stratchy &Sons. Altrimenti Sirius sapeva che Remus si sarebbe fatto capire benissimo. Dopo l’incidente della Stamberga strillante, Lupin lo aveva inchiodato alla porta del dormitorio di Grifondoro con il solo sguardo e gli aveva detto, con una voce glaciale che Sirius ancora sognava di notte nei suoi peggiori incubi, di stargli alla larga fino a nuovo ordine e che non gli doveva nemmeno rivolgere la parola per primo. Le conseguenze delle sue azioni gli erano a quel punto diventate più che chiare, scosso, si era finalmente reso conto di come avesse davvero rischiato di rovinare la vita ad una delle persone per lui più importanti. Erano passate settimane in cui l’unica cosa che riusciva a pensare era che _ho fatto una cazzata enorme ed ho rischiato di rovinare tutto, davvero tipico dei Black, tua madre sarebbe fiera._

Remus aveva ricominciato a rivolgergli la parola solo un mese dopo, ma tre quarti delle volte lo fulminava con lo sguardo quando gli appoggiava una mano sulla spalla. Occhiatacce vere, non quelle che Sirius riceveva di solito da Remus. Queste facevano paura. 

Sirius si era anche reso conto di altre cose in quel periodo. La prima, che davvero lui passava un sacco di tempo a contatto con Remus. La seconda, che non esserlo più lo stava facendo sentire quasi come a Grimmauld Place (quasi, perché per fortuna James e Peter erano buoni amici, anche se non avevano la stessa _fame di contatto_ che accomunava lui e Remus). La terza, che anche Remus trovava la maggior parte del sollievo al bisogno di contatto con lui; questo periodo di sospensione gli stava facendo tornare dei tic che erano spariti entro la metà del primo anno, come abbracciarsi le braccia, o tenere un braccio agganciato al ventre. 

Quindi, quel _rimani_ detto così da Remus, in un momento di tanta vulnerabilità? Sirius credette di sentire il proprio cuore rompersi appena un po’, con un piccolo crac. O forse uno forte. Sì, decisamente uno forte.  
Remus lo stava ancora guardando e Sirius non riuscì a parlare, annuì e basta. Aiutò Remus a sdraiarsi sul letto sul fianco meno offeso e poi si tolse le scarpe e si infilò sotto le coperte con lui. Esitò per un attimo prima di rimettere le braccia attorno a Remus, che stava sdraiato guardandolo. 

“Non sono di vetro…” gli disse il licantropo.

“Lo so. Avevo l’impressione che non mi volessi vicino.” Gli rispose Sirius, avvicinandosi ed aiutandolo a sistemarsi. Remus si accomodò fino ad afferrare di nuovo la maglia di Sirius. 

“Sono ancora arrabbiato con te. Non credere così di passarla liscia.” Sirius sorrise. “Nemmeno per un momento. Ma… sono stanco, Sirius…” 

“Lo so. Dormi ora. Sono qui, non mi sposto.”  
Remus non rispose. Sirius attese che si fosse addormentato e poi cedette anche lui alla stanchezza e si addormentò.

***

Prima fu il tepore sotto la guancia, che non aveva niente a che fare col suo cuscino. E poi il suo cuscino di solito non mugolava e non russava. Poi l’odore. Inconfondibile, fu l’odore a farlo rilassare. Infine decise di aprire gli occhi. Era sul fianco meno dolente, con la testa appoggiata sul braccio proteso del moro, e Sirius che dormiva su un fianco, di tanto in tanto schioccando le labbra. Remus non riuscì a reprimere un mezzo sorriso. 

Quanto era arrabbiato. 

E quanto gli mancava. 

Ma quanto era arrabbiato, diamine. Remus lo sapeva che avevano solo quindici anni, e che se c’era un’età in cui avrebbero fatto cazzate era quella, ma lui _non se lo poteva permettere_ , dannazione. Sirius per poco non _lo aveva fatto espellere_ e già non è che la sua vita fosse un bijou.  
Aveva preso, nella furia, la decisione di allontanarsi da lui il più possibile ed aveva finito per farsi male da solo, di nuovo. Era a lui che mancava il contatto con Sirius, il modo apparentemente semplice in cui lui gli metteva il braccio attorno alle spalle o gli toccava un braccio, o, negli ultimi tempi, lo abbracciava stretto; non era la stessa cosa con James o Peter, forse perché, si era reso conto in quelle settimane Remus, Sirius non aveva iniziato ad abbracciarlo di più, ma solo a mascherarlo meno.  
Il russare sommesso di Sirius si alzò di volume quando l’altro si girò sulla schiena e Remus non si sforzò di reprimere il nuovo sorriso. 

Oh, gliel’avrebbe fatta scontare eh, ma era stufo di autopunirsi così. Constatando che almeno qualcosa di buono essere licantropo la portava (le sue ferite guarivano un po’ più in fretta e Sirius aveva fatto un buon lavoro con le medicazioni), Remus si mosse lentamente e si accoccolò contro il torace dell’animagus. Il braccio ora libero di Sirius si avvolse in automatico attorno alle sue spalle e Remus sospirò di sollievo, per poi riaddormentarsi.

***

Sirius non era mai stato veloce a svegliarsi, nemmeno dai sonnellini fuori programma. A lui, i sensi arrivavano uno alla volta. Il tatto di solito non era il primo, ma il peso sul torace e qualcosa di morbido che gli solleticava il naso erano sensazioni abbastanza insolite da arrivare come prima notizia al suo cervello. Aprì gli occhi nella penombra della stanza e si congratulò con se stesso per aver pensato a chiudere le imposte quasi del tutto, quando però si rese conto che il peso che sentiva era Remus, semi accoccolato (per quanto glielo permettessero le ferite) addosso a lui, la vista gli si annebbiò per un attimo: aveva creduto di dover dire addio per sempre a tale privilegio. Sollevò la testa quel tanto che bastava per affondare il naso nei capelli di Remus e lasciargli un altro bacio sulla fronte che faceva capolino, chiudendo gli occhi. Li tenne chiusi quando lo sentì muoversi, pronto a far finta di dormire, ma sussultò quando le labbra screpolate del licantropo si posarono delicatamente sulle sue. Aprì gli occhi di colpo per trovarsi davanti quelli aperti di Remus.

“Non sapresti fingere di dormire nemmeno se ne andasse della tua vita, Sirius.” Gli disse l’altro, sorridendo. 

“Remus…” iniziò il moro, per trovarsi zittito da un altro bacio a stampo.

“Taci, Sirius. Sono ancora arrabbiato con te, e forse me ne pentirò. Ma questi mesi mi sono praticamente torturato da solo e non ne vedo il punto. Hai fatto una cazzata, ma stai anche cercando di far di tutto per farti perdonare…” Sirius ovviamente non ce la fece a non interrompere l’amico.

“No, no, mai più un errore del genere, Remus, te lo prometto.” Sirius avrebbe probabilmente continuato a parlare, promettere e scusarsi, ma Remus lo zittì di nuovo, poggiandogli un dito sulle labbra.

“Ti credo. Ma non promettere. Agisci invece di…” Sirius lo interruppe di nuovo, baciandolo e tenendolo stretto, e Remus fu più che contento di lasciarsi zittire, per una volta.

***

Remus aveva cercato Sirius per tutto il castello. I M.A.G.O. erano passati, l’Ordine della Fenice li aveva accettati ed era venuto il momento di impacchettare e chiudere quella parte spensierata (fino ad un certo punto) delle loro vite per diventare adulti. Sirius e lui avevano deciso di vivere assieme, dopo la scuola, e Remus era certo che l’animagus si fosse dimenticato qualcosa di fondamentale da portare al piccolo appartamento. Come le scarpe. O le mutande. Sirius aveva il vizio di considerarle opzionali, e in linea di massima in casa, da soli, Remus poteva anche essere d’accordo, ma tracciava la linea a farlo uscire senza. Sirius gli diceva che non sapeva divertirsi, Lupin gli rispondeva sempre che se erano ancora vivi era perché lui aveva impedito a Ramoso e Felpato di provocare danni sufficienti, e che i Babbani ormai avevano abbandonato forconi e torce, ma i maghi li avrebbero volentieri ripresi in mano dopo alcune delle bravate pianificate dai Malandrini che Lunastorta aveva fortunatamente fermato in tempo.  
Insomma, stava tornando al dormitorio, rassegnato ad essere lui a controllare e prendere le ultime cose da mettere nei bauli, quando si fermò sulla soglia. Sirius era in piedi davanti al suo letto, di profilo rispetto a lui, e Remus vide che aveva uno strano sorrisetto disegnato in volto.

“Sirius, tutto bene?” Gli chiese. Sirius si scosse, scrollandosi come il suo alter ego canino, e il suo sorriso si fece ampio al vedere il proprio compagno. Allungò la mano sinistra verso di lui, invitandolo ad avvicinarsi, e Remus lo raggiunse, permettendogli di buon grado di avvolgergli un braccio attorno e di dargli un bacio sotto l’orecchio. 

“Tutto benissimo, Lunastorta… stavo solo ripensando alla prima volta che mi hai ri-baciato dopo l’ _incidente_.”

“E sorridevi?”

“Mi fa sempre sorridere pensare a te che mi baci.” Gli rispose impertinente il moro.

“Sei un cretino.” Disse Remus, baciandogli la tempia.

“Sì, ma sono il tuo cretino.” Rispose Sirius, baciandogli finalmente la bocca.  
Si separarono qualche minuto dopo, seduti sul letto, su cui Remus non ricordava assolutamente come fossero finiti.

“Forza, cretino mio, andiamo via. Il treno ci aspetta e anche la casa nuova.” Sirius gli rivolse un sorriso sfolgorante, richiamò le scarpe (una uscì da sotto il suo letto, una da sotto il letto di Peter) e, intrecciando la mano con quella di Remus, si avviarono per l’ultima volta fuori dal dormitorio. Con gli anfibi borchiati di Sirius che li seguivano a mezz’aria.


End file.
